


Come Back...

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You and Bucky Barnes are high school sweethearts who haven’t seen each other since part ways years ago. What happens when you come back to town with a plus one in tow?(THIS IS AN AU)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals! I’m writing a series! This is really revolving around Bucky and the reader, he’ll show up soon. I’m really excited to write this, it’s been in my head for such a long time now and I’m finally gonna give it a shot. I don’t know how many chapters this is gonna be, it really depends on where this takes me. I know this is short but I already have Chapter One written so I’ll post that in a few days! Please as always let me know what you think about this!

You picked up the white wedding invitation off your counter where it had been sitting for weeks.

Please join us for the wedding of Steven Rogers and Margaret Carter.

The invitation listed a date and time a few weeks away and you had yet to send in your RSVP card. You adored Steve; he was like a brother to you growing up. You hadn’t met Margaret, or Peggy as she was more affectionately known, yet but you assumed she was wonderful- if Steve was marrying her she had to be. But you couldn’t bring yourself to RSVP for one reason, or one person rather. Bucky.

With a sigh and no further answers as to what your plan was, you set down the invitation and wandered to your laptop you had left open. You stared at the blank document in front of you and groaned. You had no ideas. None. You were burnt out from writing yet another top ten list. When you decided to major in English at NYU, you had dreamed of more than this. You desperately wanted to write something that you liked but that wasn’t going to pay the bills. You started typing up your latest assignment; Top Ten Dog Costumes. Thrilling stuff. Just as you finished your intro, your phone started ringing. You answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?”

“Steve? What are you… I’m good. What’s up?” you stuttered out.

“I’m great! I’m getting married in a few weeks. And surprise, surprise you haven’t RSVP’d yet! I’m sure you just forgot because there’s absolutely no way you’re missing my wedding, right?”

“Well…”

“Y/N. No. You have to be there. C’mon you haven’t even come home in years.”

“I know, I know. But my parents moved away when I went to college so I haven’t had a reason to come back.”

“Really? I’m not a reason?”

“Of course you are Steve. But you’re always with a certain someone and that’s just not an option for me!”

“Hey, it’s been years and Buck really thought what he was doing was right! You’ve gotta—“

“Okay if we’re talking about him, I’m done and hanging up.” You responded sharply.

“We won’t talk about him. But just… come home? For me? For my wedding?”

“I just… can I have one more day? Just to decide?”

“Of course. Just text me with your answer and your plus one okay? Love ya buddy.”

“You too Steve, bye.”

And with that, you hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hh! Chapter one! I’m real nervous about keeping up with this and figuring out where to take it. Our boy Bucky is coming soon I promise! Please please please let me know what you think!

The next few hours seemed to go by impossibly slowly. You had finished your writing assignment and you had spent some time looking at old pictures. Pictures of you, Steve and Bucky as kids and through your teenage years. The three of you had been practically inseparable. Until Bucky decided to leave. Shaking your head to dispel the unpleasant memory, you slammed the photo album shut and put it away. You heard keys in the door and tilted your head in the direction of the door when it opened. Your boyfriend, Josh, wandered into the living room where you were curled on the couch.

“Hey, did you get dinner started at all?”

“Well hello boyfriend, I’m great thanks for asking,” you replied sarcastically.

He just raised his eyebrows in response.

“No, I didn’t. I got distracted,” you sighed.

“Oh,” he responded, clearly annoyed. “Well, I’m gonna get some stuff for work done. Call me when it’s ready?”

“Yeah, sure,” you said distractedly. And then you remembered your phone conversation with Steve earlier.

“Wait! Josh!” you said leaping off the couch after him.

He stopped and just hummed in acknowledgment.

“So, I got this invitation to a wedding in my hometown. I thought it might be nice if I went. I was hoping you would want to come with me?” you asked hopefully.

“I mean… why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? So we could spend time together? So you could see where I grew up? So you could meet some of my old friends?”

“We spend time together already. I’ve already been to your hometown and you don’t talk to those people anymore so meeting them shouldn’t really matter.”

“I don’t even know where to start with all this,” you sighed. “We don’t spend time together because you’re always working or out with the guys. Which is fine or whatever. You haven’t been to my hometown, you’ve been to my parent’s house. They moved when I graduated high school. And these people are the reason I am who I am, so I would say they’re pretty important.”

“God, you don’t let anything go do you?!” Josh yelled, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Why are you getting mad at me right now? What could I have possibly said?” you said, desperately trying to keep your cool.

“Your dig about going out with the guys!”

“I barely even said anything! Can we please just go one week without another fight?!”

“Apparently not! I didn’t know I decided to move in with a psycho bitch!”

That stopped you dead in your tracks. You could feel any resolve you had breaking.

“Okay. That’s fine. Just fine and dandy,” you said tears threatening to spill.

Josh gave you a heavy sigh.

“I’m gonna go work.”

You didn’t say anything as he walked away. You took a deep breath. You never knew what to say when he started in on things like that. Maybe you were acting a little crazy. He was just telling you that he didn’t want to go to a wedding that you didn’t even want to go to either until Steve called you earlier in the day. Regardless of what he said, you needed to eat so you started on some pasta. About 15 minutes later you were standing at the stove, stirring the sauce when you felt two arms circle around you and a kiss on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry baby,” he whispered into your hair. “I’ve just been so stressed at work. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

You sighed deeply.

“I know. I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s fine,” you said in a tone clearly indicating it was anything but fine.

Josh either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“We can go to the wedding. Maybe it will be nice to get away for a little bit.”

You smiled and turned around in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Really? You’ll probably have to take some time off work. Steve texted me that he wants me to meet Peggy and reconnect with everyone. Plus, then I could give you the grand tour.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll figure it out,” he said, giving you a tight-lipped smile.

“Okay! I’ll book plane tickets tonight!” you replied, giving him a quick kiss before turning back to the stove to finish up dinner.

After eating dinner and cleaning up after, Josh headed out to meet some friends at the bar. You snuggled yourself up with your phone and a good book. You typed out a simple text to Steve.

Y/N: Hey Stevie. Count me and a plus one in for your wedding.

Steve: Yes! Wait plus one? Who?

Y/N: You said I could bring a plus one right? It’s my boyfriend Josh Phillips.

Steve: Yeah of course you can! I just didn’t realize you were dating. Who is he?

You paused before typing a simple reply.

Y/N: He is Josh and he’s my boyfriend.

Steve: Do I get anymore info?

Y/N: I dunno. He’s our age. Works for his dad’s company. We’ve been together about a year.

Steve: Gotcha, sounds boring which is not like you at all.

Y/N: Steve! Hush. He’s… stable.

Steve: Sure. A load of fun. The wedding’s on a Saturday. What day are you coming out?

Steve: Also where are you gonna stay? With me please?

Y/N: I dunno. I was looking at plane tickets. Maybe Wednesday afternoon? Leaving Sunday night? And you want me to stay with you? The week of your wedding? Because I’m saying a big old hell no to that. Does Clint’s family still run that inn? Maybe I could get a room there?

Steve: Clint actually runs it himself now. But yeah, that’s where we’re getting married. I’ll text him and see what’s what. Hold on for one sec.

You put down your phone and thought about how easy already was to fall back into a casual routine with Steve. You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss him. You missed all of them. Even Bucky. You might be mad at him but he was still the first boy you ever loved. Feelings like that don’t just disappear. No matter how badly you wanted them to. Your phone buzzed again.

Steve: Alright m’lady. You’ve got a room Wednesday through Sunday. At least let me pick you up from the airport?

Y/N: Awesome! And that I will allow. Thanks Stevie!”

Steve: Anytime buddy. G’night.

Y/N: Night! :)

You shot a quick text to Josh letting him know the plan. You waited 30 minutes with no reply. Not that he ever answered your texts when he was out with the guys. So without his answer, you booked the plane tickets and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay things are finally happening. She’s home and Josh is acting like a putz. Let’s chat about this fic y’all!

Sitting on the plane from New York to your small hometown, you started thinking about the past few weeks.

As you prepared to set off for the wedding, it seemed you and Josh had been fighting more frequently. He seemed to be in a poor mood ever since he had agreed to go to the wedding. You had offered him an out a few times, telling him it was fine if he wanted to stay back, but he grumbled something about keeping his word every time.

You thought about all the people you would see and wondered how they would feel about seeing you again. Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and Clint might be a little frustrated but ultimately accepting of your presence again. Steve was clearly already excited to see you.

But Bucky was the real question mark. Would he be happy? Mad? Sad? There was no way for you to know, you had left and not looked back. The past few weeks Bucky had been on your mind quite a bit. After some wine-induced Instagram stalking, you knew he looked as beautiful as ever. Piercing blue eyes that always seemed to know your secrets, longer brown hair that was always inexplicably soft. The stubble on his jaw was new and you allowed yourself one moment of wondering what it would be like to run your fingers over it. He looked single from what you could tell. Not that it would matter, you had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that you loved very much… most days.

You scoffed at yourself and tried to rid your head of Bucky. You would just match whatever level of tolerance he showed you. You could do that. It had been years after all. Maybe it was time to let bygones be bygones. You were interrupted from your thoughts by an announcement:

“Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We have arrived.”

You took a deep breath. No more time for overthinking. It was game time.

You gathered your things and disembarked your flight, Josh trailing behind you. As you walked to baggage claim and picked up your bags and then made our way to where Steve had told you he would be waiting when you had texted him before your flight took off. You stood on your tippy toes and looked around for the familiar blond. And then you saw him. You knew he had grown but now he looked shockingly different. He was taller and far more muscular than the last time you had seen him.

“Y/N!” he called across the room.

You weaved your way around people until you had an almost straight path to him. Then you broke into an almost run. He opened his arms as you got closer. You hit him at full speed and he barely moved an inch. He picked you up and hugged you tightly. You didn’t realize how much you had missed him until you were hugging him again. You could feel the tears building.

“Stevie,” you whispered.

“I missed ya, buddy,” he replied.

A cough from behind you broke the two of you apart. When you turned around, you saw your boyfriend standing close behind, his lips set in a tight line.

“Sorry, Josh this is Steve. Steve this is Josh,” you said, introducing the two men.

“Nice to meet ya man,” Steve greeted, offering his hand.

Josh just took his hand and gave it a shake with a tight smile. Things were already not off to a great start.

“Okay,” Steve said, seemingly confused about Josh’s attitude. “Well let’s get this show on the road! We can head over to the inn to drop your stuff and then we can head to lunch, I invited everybody.”

You gave him a grin and he moved to pick up your bags that you had dropped in your pursuit of him. Following him out of the airport and to his car, you tried to get Josh to even acknowledge you or his sour mood. He did neither.

You got into the passenger seat of the car next to Steve, Josh sitting in the back. You and Steve chatted, keeping topics light. You heard about his career as an art teacher at the local high school. You told him about your career as a writer and you tried to keep up appearances that it was all you ever wanted. Josh stayed practically silent.

It didn’t take long to get to Clint’s inn, the roads mostly deserted: a perk of small-town life you had missed. Steve said he would hang around to drive you over to lunch. You checked in with the person at the front desk and ran up to your room. You took a quick shower and it didn’t take you long to get ready from there. When you emerged from the bathroom Josh was sitting on the bed, grinning at his phone.

“Hey, are you ready for lunch? I don’t wanna keep Steve waiting.”

Josh quickly looked up and clicked his phone screen off.

“Yeah I guess,” he said, his sour mood quickly returning.

You sighed at his moodiness and led the way back to where Steve was waiting.

You all hopped back in the car and drove the few minutes into town. As Steve pulled over to park you got an uncontrollable grin on your face. You got out of the car and looked up at the neon red sign reading ‘Sal’s’, your favorite teenage hangout. The whole place looked straight out of 1950 and the food was fantastic. Steve led the way inside and you were instantly transported back to high school. The light pink walls covered in memorabilia, the checkered black and white tilling and the turquoise seating took you back to nights spent here with all of your friends. Rather immediately, you spotted your friends at the only table long enough to accommodate all of you. Sitting down was Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, and who you assumed was Peggy. One person was suspiciously absent. Any worries you had about seeing your old friends immediately went out the window. They each jumped up to hug you and told you how much they had missed you over the years. When a beautiful brunette leaned over to peck Steve on the cheek, you knew she was the famous Peggy.

“Y/N, it’s lovely to meet you, Steve has told me so much about you,” she greeted with a beautiful English accent.

“Hi Peggy, it’s lovely to meet you as well! I can’t wait to hear all about you and Steve,” you said with a genuine smile.

You gestured to Josh behind you.

“Everyone this is Josh, Josh this is everyone,” you said as you pointed to everyone, telling Josh each of their names.

He just gave a tight smile in response.

You all sat down at the table and you noticed one seat was still empty.

“Maybe he is coming,” you thought to yourself. Moments later your question was answered.

Bucky came bursting through the door and jogged over to the table.

“Hi, I know I’m late. Is she here yet?” he said anxiously, glancing at Steve.

With a tilt of his head in your direction, Steve answered his question.

“Y/N,” Bucky said, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes wide with emotion.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I really love this story so far and I hope you do too! Please let me know what you think!

Pictures did not do the man in front of you justice. His blue eyes were shining, his shaggy brown hair looked a little more disheveled than usual and his arms seemed to be almost bursting out of his red Henley. 

“Y/N,” he repeated slightly more confident.

You weren’t sure how to react, but Bucky decided for you, pulling you out of your seat and into a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” he said honestly.

“I’ve missed you too,” you whispered.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two of you pull away.

“Oh, um Josh this is Bucky. Bucky this is Josh, my boyfriend,” you said, slightly frazzled.

What you didn’t notice was Bucky’s smile drop slightly when you said the word ‘boyfriend’. But Josh did.

“Hey man, nice to meet you,” Josh said, sticking his hand out towards Bucky.

“You too,” Bucky said tightly before taking a seat at the table across from you.

For the rest of lunch, Josh seemed more affectionate than usual, always keeping a hand on you somewhere. It wasn’t like him at all. It was actually one of the things that you disliked most about him. He always seemed to want you at a distance while the two of you were in public together.

You all fell into conversation easily. You had kept up pretty well with everyone pretty well online, but it was nice to hear it all in person. With everyone else wrapped up in some conversation, Bucky turned his attention to you and Josh.

“So, Y/N,” Bucky started with a grin, “Have you penned the next great American novel yet?”

Josh loudly scoffed.

You dropped your head, your cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

“Uh not quite. New York isn’t cheap and writing what I want hasn’t exactly paid the bills.”

Bucky could sense how uncomfortable he had unintentionally made you, so he quickly changed the subject.

“Josh, what do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a consultant at my father’s company. Got the job right out of school. Helps me support this one and her ‘writing’,” he said, using air quotes.

You caught Bucky’s eye at that moment and you saw something in his eyes that you couldn’t quite place. Pity? Anger? But it was gone as quickly as it came.

“What about you?” Josh asked.

“I’m a mechanic. Opened up shop a few years back, it’s going pretty well. I love it so that’s what really matters.”

Josh didn’t even try to hide the look of disbelief on his face.

You smiled.

“I’m not surprised, Buck. You were always messing around with cars and bikes. You bailed me and that old jeep out more times than I can count.”

“Oh my god, that thing was a piece of crap!” Steve added.

“Hey now! She was just old. She tried her best!” you retorted quickly.

“I’m pretty sure I remember a time when I drove out to fix something when your car broke down on the side of the road and then 20 minutes later you called me stuck again,” Bucky said laughing.

“God I’m pretty sure that’s the day I realized how much Bucky loved you Y/N,” Steve said with a chuckle.

With that, the room quieted down and everyone was trapped in an uncomfortable silence, which was rare for your group.

“So Y/N,” Peggy started glaring at Steve, “Do you want to come with me and the gals while we get our nails done tomorrow? And then in the evening, we were gonna have a bonfire at the house with everybody.”

“That sounds great Peggy, I’d love to.”

You could almost feel Josh’s annoyance radiating off of him.

With that, you all paid your bills and got up to leave, giving each other hugs and promises to see each other the next day. You all headed out to the parking lot when Bucky pulled you aside.

“Hey, so I know that you flew in and you don’t have a car and Uber isn’t that big around here, so I brought you something,” he said quickly gesturing towards a Jeep, not unlike the one you were all joking about earlier, although this one was newer.

“Bucky. No. You really don’t have to. It’s really fine. I can figure something else out,” you protested.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to doll,” the pet name he used to call you slipping out.

You visibly tensed.

Bucky sighed. “Hey please don’t do that. You know I care about you and I just want you to be safe while you’re here. Just take it please,” he said putting the keys in your hand.

You looked up at him, defeated.

“Thanks, Buck. I really appreciate it.”

“Any time Y/N.”

You walked over to Josh and told him the situation. He surprisingly didn’t object and just got into the car and the two of you headed off towards the direction of the inn.

Meanwhile, Bucky wandered over to Steve who was his new ride back to the shop.

“So, you gave her the Jeep.”

“Don’t start with me punk.”

“I’m just saying, you love that car like a baby. You don’t even let me drive it.”

“Yeah well,” Bucky trailed off, knowing his friend was right.

“You still love her?” Steve asked gently.

“Does it matter? She’s here with a boyfriend. Thanks for telling me by the way,” Bucky answered, annoyed.

“I didn’t know how to tell you, pal. I knew you were looking forward to seeing her. As for the boyfriend, he seems like an ass so I wouldn’t worry about that too much,” Steve said with a scoff.

“Yeah, but do you even think she’s forgiven me? I messed up bad with her man. Maybe she’s just acting chill because of the wedding,” Bucky started. “And God I can’t believe she’s not writing. She was always so damn talented and I’m sure that guy just shut her down. Did you see the way he talks to her? Like she’s nothing important. But Steve, she’s everything important. It would suck if she was with someone else but maybe if that someone was a decent guy I wouldn’t be this… whatever I am right now.”

“I know pal, maybe you just gotta convince her she’s better than that loser. And jealous Bucky. You’re jealous.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! My classes have switched over to a lighter load until the end of the year so maybe I’ll be able to post more soon! For those of you that aren’t into this story- fear not! I’m gonna get working on some oneshots for Steve or maybe Chris Evans. I hope you enjoy this!

The next morning, you woke up before Josh so you quickly got into the shower. Peggy had texted you the night before with the details of your outing so you knew you had some time to get ready. You slipped into your chosen casual outfit for the day and you ventured out of the bathroom.

Josh was sitting on the bed, back propped against the headboard, smiling down at his phone.

“Hey, I’m going out with the girls for a bit and we’re probably gonna eat lunch while we’re out. And then we’re going to all go to that bonfire so I’ll text you when I’m on my way to get you?” you asked him gently.

“Oh right,” he said, not looking up from his phone. “I was thinking I’d stay here tonight and skip the bonfire. I’ve got some work to finish up.”

You sighed knowing this was going to be a fight.

“Can’t you do your work while I’m gone and then come with me tonight? I’d really like you to be there.”

“Why? I met them yesterday. Do I really need to spend another night with them as well?” he asked, clearly agitated.

“You don’t have to. I just thought it would be nice.”

“Is Borky gonna be there?” he asked, condescendingly.

“Bucky? I don’t know. Probably?” you responded, confused.

“Fine, I’ll go. Just let me know when you’re on your way back here.”

“Okay sounds good,” you said, crossing the room to give him a peck on the cheek.

He didn’t say anything else so you went about your routine, getting ready to leave. About 20 minutes before your scheduled appointment time, you kissed Josh goodbye and headed out to the parking lot.

You headed to the spot where Bucky’s Jeep was parked and slid into the driver’s seat. You turned the key and then started looking around the car. It was neat which wasn’t surprising considering how Bucky took care of cars but there seemed to be missing something. You poked around until you found the familiar worn leather booklet that was shoved under the passenger’s seat. In it, you found seemingly endless pages of CDs. You flipped through hoping to find what you were looking for. All you saw now were real CDs bought in stores and that wouldn’t cut it. A few more page flips and they appeared. The plain silver discs with Bucky’s messy scrawl titling the CD’s and listing the tracks. You went on instinct and picked one labeled “Ride or Die Tunes”. You slipped it out of the holder and into the CD player. As the first song began, you knew you had made a great choice. The sound filled the car as you turned the volume up and you were off.

Fifteen minutes and a few great songs later, you were pulling up to the nail salon.

Walking in, you immediately spotted Natasha, Wanda, and Peggy. You all greeted each other and settled in for the technicians to do their work while the girls started to catch you up on their lives.

Natasha worked at a gym a few towns over and she taught self-defense classes for women. You smiled knowing she had found her calling. Natasha was always trying to empower her female friends to be better versions of themselves.

Wanda told you about the coffee shop/bookstore that she and her twin brother Pietro had opened. Wanda had always believed in books as a means of healing and seemed to be able to tell when a person was in need of such a thing. Pietro was a guy that always seemed to be on the run and the coffee helped him do it. Opening The Tesseract had been the obvious choice.

Peggy shared stories of being a high school principal, which was how she and Steve met. You didn’t know much about her but you could tell she was made for the job. She had a no-nonsense attitude but she clearly had a caring side as well making her a perfect fit for the job.

As you listened to your friends share stories of their jobs and home lives, you couldn’t help but envy them. When you left this town all those years ago, you had more determination than you knew what to do with. All it took was a few months in the real world before you put your dreams on the backburner. Meanwhile, all your friends had found careers they were perfect for and it seemed that everyone had fallen in love as well. Natasha and Clint had ended up together to no one’s surprise, Peggy had Steve and Wanda had met someone she had called ‘Vision’. You just seemed to be passing time until you magically got where you wanted to be.

“Earth to Y/N.” Natasha’s voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?”

“I said: What about you? What are you doing these days?” she said with a laugh.

“Oh. Um. I work for a website writing. Nothing exciting, mostly fluff pieces.”

“I thought you wanted to write novels?” Wanda asked, genuinely curious.

“Yeah, I still do. It just doesn’t exactly pay the bills so Josh suggested I get a job to support myself while I figured out some next steps.”

“Oh yeah, Josh! Tell us about him? How did you guys meet?” Peggy asked.

“We met through some mutual friends. He had graduated from another school in the city a year earlier than me. We starting dating like a year and a half ago and we moved in together about four months ago.”

“That’s nice, he seems like a nice guy,” Peggy replied.

“Yeah, he’s nice. We fight sometimes but that’s just how it goes I guess.”

You all fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. It was Natasha who broke the silence as she usually did.

“I have to ask about Bucky.”

“What about him?” you asked coolly.

“You just disappeared and dropped off the face of the earth Y/N! We barely knew about it. Bucky wasn’t exactly chatty.”

“He bailed Nat!” you exclaimed getting frustrated. “He bailed. He promised we were gonna be together. He was gonna come with me to the city and then I go to his parent’s house a day before we were meant to leave and he was just gone! His mom handed me a two-line letter and that was it! He didn’t even tell me he was considering enlisting. And then he was just gone. How could I trust him after that?”

“He was just doing what he thought was right,” Wanda mumbled.

“What the hell does that even mean?!”

“I think that’s a question for Bucky,” Peggy interjected quietly.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” you replied with a sigh.

Peggy seemed to sense that you were done with the conversation as she quickly moved on to lighter subject matters such as the wedding.

Once you were all finished with your nails, Wanda suggested you all walk down the main stretch of town and pick up some coffee and snacks at her coffee shop. You had wanted to see what it was all about so you happily agreed. You all ambled down the street for a few blocks until Wanda took a turn inside an archway.

You entered the shop and the soft music playing from the speakers seemed to surround you as you took everything in. Your eyes traveled across long wooden tables with mismatched chairs surrounding them and floor to ceiling bookshelves that produced makeshift aisles with some new, some used books. As you looked over the menu, you couldn’t help but take in a deep inhale of the scent of strong coffee and the distinct smell of books.

Wanda led you all to the counter where a jumpy teen named Peter took your orders and started to prepare them. You tried pulling your card out to pay but Wanda swatted your hand away. She insisted it was on the house and told you to look around and she would come to get you when the order was ready.

You wandered around the aisles, running your fingers along the spines of the books as you went. People had often asked you which novel or writer had inspired you to become a writer yourself. The truth was, every book you had ever read had inspired you. The bad ones made you want to be better than them; the good ones inspired you to be like them.

Lost in your own world, you hadn’t realized you had made it back to the front of the shop where the tables were all scattered about. You looked around the fairly empty shop when your eyes landed on Bucky. Looking handsome as always in simple jeans, boots and white tee with his hair pulled back into a low messy bun. You smiled to yourself and walked in his direction to thank him for the car and to compliment his music taste.

You stopped short when a girl you had never seen before sat down across from him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and held onto Bucky’s hand that had been lying on the table. She giggled at something he said with a laugh you found annoying but Bucky probably found endearing.

Why did you want to punch this girl in the face? You didn’t even know her. You had no claim to Bucky, he wasn’t your anything. You were in town with your own boyfriend, you shouldn’t be upset that he had a girlfriend.

“Y/N?” Wanda’s voice broke you out of your thoughts.

At the sound of your name, Bucky whipped his head around and met your eyes, dropping the girl’s hand in the process. You gave him a tight smile and then turned to follow Wanda to the table she and the girls had set up at. You sank down into your seat with a deep sigh. You couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of your stomach. You didn’t know what to call the feeling until you heard her laugh again. You were jealous.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the dumbest person alive and posted the chapters in the wrong order. I/m so sorry!!!

Bucky came bursting through Steve’s front door without a second thought.

“Steve!?” he yelled, “Steve, where are you?!”

“What?!” Steve replied, rushing after Bucky who was pacing in the kitchen.

“She saw me,” Bucky stated simply.

“Who saw you?”

“She saw me with her.”

“Buck. Buddy. I need more information here. Who saw you with who?”

“Y/N. Y/N saw me with Dot at The Tesseract.”

“Uh oh. Why were you with Dot?”

“Because she’s getting a classic car for her dad for his 60th birthday. She wanted someone to look at it and she bought me a coffee as a thank you. But you know Dot, she’s so touchy and flirty all the time!”

“Okay, that sounds fine. Why does it even matter that Y/N saw you?” Steve questioned.

“Because I don’t want her to think I’m dating someone!”

“But she is dating someone Buck,” Steve pointed out.

“I know. I know that I just…” Bucky trailed off.

“You want to win her back,” Steve finished.

“Yeah, I do. And I know it doesn’t make any sense and we haven’t seen each other in years. But I can’t just let her go now. I know that I can make her happier than that jackass!”

“I know pal. You’ve just gotta get her alone and talk to her. If it’s any consolation, I think she misses you too.”

“How do you know that?” Bucky questioned.

“Call it a gut feeling… or maybe a text from Peg. Just talk to her tonight.”

“Yeah, tonight,” Bucky sighed.

Later that evening, you and Josh were pulling up to Steve and Peggy’s house. As you walked up the gravel driveway you couldn’t help but admire the house. It was a beautiful navy blue color with white trim. It was the kind of home you saw in magazines. You walked around to the backyard and it was immediately clear that Steve and Peggy were used to this kind of entertaining. There were chairs and benches set up around a crackling bonfire with a cooler nearby. String lights hung above the bonfire on posts placed around the yard. You always thought you would live in a house like this. But instead, you were living in a cramped apartment in the middle of the city. As you looked at some of your old friends gathered around the fire, passing around a bottle of liquor, you couldn’t help but miss all the similar nights you had shared when you were all in school.

The memories brought a smile to your face as you walked over to where some of the group was sitting around the bonfire. On your right sat Peggy and the Steve. Josh plopped down on your left, opening a beer as he did so and next to him was Natasha and Wanda then her boyfriend Vision. Everyone else was walking around the backyard, grabbing drink or snacks and mingling. Steve got up to grab more wood for the fire and you noticed an ax stuck in an old tree trunk. You nudged Peggy.

“Does our young Steven chop wood? Like a lumberjack?” you questioned her.

“Oh he certainly does,” she giggled, playfully fanning herself. “And you have no idea how good he looks doing it.”

That sent the two of you into a fit of laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked as he walked over.

“Nothing,” you and Peggy giggled out at the same time.

Bucky shook his head at your antics and smiled at you.

He looked beautiful as always even when he was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a hoodie and a pair of worn leather boots. His hair was pulled back to the nape of his neck in a low bun with stay pieces that Bucky kept tucking behind his ears.

Bucky sat himself into the seat to the right of Steve. He stole a glance at you and was as always taken aback by how beautiful you looked. The light from the bonfire bathed you in a yellowish glow, your eyes bright with laughter at something Nat had said. It was Josh who interrupted Bucky’s admiration of you.

“So I guess I don’t know how you all know Y/N?”

“Oh,” you began, “I met Bucky when I was about 8.”

You gripped you battered copy of ‘Charlotte’s Web’ tightly as you cut through some overgrown grass. The summer sun was beating down on you as you walked to your destination. Your parents had told you to stop going there, they had said something about private property, but you couldn’t be bothered. This was the best spot to read in town, you found shade under a big tree with a tire swing, the breeze coming off the lake made the late spring heat bearable and it was quiet except for the occasional chirping of birds and croaking of frogs. You couldn’t imagine anyone getting mad at you for quietly reading but if they did, you were a decent runner.

It didn’t take long for you to become engrossed in your book, so much so that you didn’t even hear anyone coming until they spoke.

“Hey, you!”

You scrambled to get up and leave immediately, maybe your parents had been right about staying away.

“Woah, woah. Slow down there, kid. You’re not in trouble.”

You finally dared to look up at the person who had caught you. He was an older man with dark glasses, wrinkled skin, grayed hair, and a trimmed mustache. 

“I’m Stan,” he said in a kind voice. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you answered quietly.

“Well, Y/N, it’s nice to meet you. Now here’s why I disturbed you. I own this land but I never got around to building on it- that’s why it’s empty. I don’t mind that you’re here as long as your parents know that you’re here.”

You nodded, confirming that they knew.

“Alright, well there’s a little boy who comes around here too, James, he’s about your age. You’re both welcome here but if I hear about any fighting or arguing from either of you, you won’t be welcome back here. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

He chuckled.

“Alright then, carry on.”

A few days later, you finally saw this elusive James. You were perched on the shoreline reading with your toes in the water. When you heard him coming, you turned around to face him and gave him a little wave and a smile which he returned. Then, he just sat under the tree a pulled a notebook and pencil out from the backpack he was carrying and started drawing. It went on this way for a few weeks. You never spoke, you both just sat doing your own activities in silence.

You were walking home from school a few weeks later when some yelling made you look around. You saw a skinny blonde boy getting beat up by two older boys. You ran over to them.

“Hey! You shouldn’t pick on kids that are smaller than you- leave him alone!” you yelled.

They opened their mouths to speak when you heard a boy’s voice come from behind you.

“You heard her. Leave.” James said.

You turned to look at him and you were surprised by what you saw. He stood tall with his arms crossed on his chest. James somehow looked bigger, more intimidating than when you saw him at the lake. It seemed the older boys thought so too as they scurried away under his glare. Once they were gone, you knelt down next to the blonde boy.

“Are you okay? You’ve got a cut on your arm,” you frowned. “Wait! My mom put band-aids in my backpack- they have dinosaurs on them,” you explained while you searched.

“Cool! Thanks! I’m Steve by the way and that’s Bucky,” he said pointing to the boy still standing behind you.

You gave Steve the band-aid and then turned around to face James.. Or maybe Bucky?

“Bucky? I thought you were James?”

“Only grownups call me James. You should call me Bucky.”

You smiled as you got up and Bucky helped Steve to his feet. You all walked towards your houses together after discovering you all lived in the same neighborhood.

“And from that day forward the three of us were inseparable. We met Sam a year or so after that, clint a little later. Then came Natasha when we started middle school and then Wanda and Pietro transferred in when we started high school,” you finished. 

Childhood stories starting flying around as Bucky smiled at the memory of your meeting. Steve nudged him.

“Hey, switch seats with Peg.”

“Why?” Bucky questioned.

“Dunno- she wants to talk to Sam and not yell or something.”

Bucky just shrugged and did as he was told. He smiled at you as he sat down.

“Peggy said you smell so I had to switch,” he explained with a smirk.

“Hush you!” you said as you smacked his arm.

A few moments later, you shivered the cold night starting to hit you. Bucky went to pull off his hoodie for you.

“Here,” he said handing it over.

“No Buck, then you’ll be cold and I’m not listening to you whine all night,” you teased.

“I run warm doll. Plus this is practically my second home. If I get cold, I can run inside and take something of Steve’s.”

“Alright thanks,” you chuckled as you slipped the hoodie on. You were practically drowning in the fabric. When you inhaled, all you could smell was Bucky. Motor oil, mint and something that was distinctly him.

Bucky smiled at seeing you in his clothes again. When the two of you were younger, even before you were dating, you were always stealing his clothes. The sleeves were always far too long, giving you something you both affectionately called ‘sweater paws’.

Josh watched the interaction closely, growing tense when he saw the way Bucky was looking at you.

“So what? You two start fucking or something?” Josh asked bitterly, emboldened by the drinks he had downed while you were speaking.

“Josh!” You felt your face heat up in embarrassment. Before you could say anything else, Bucky spoke up.

“Nah, I fell in love with her instead. How could you not fall for her?” Bucky said, getting angry. “Smart, beautiful, caring, talented. She’s everything.”

“Yeah sure, she’s great. Explains why she left you,” Josh scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Bucky replied.

“I see the way you’re looking at her. You still love her. But she’s with me man. She needs more than this tiny little town where nothing ever happens. And you? You’re a mechanic for God sakes. How the hell are you gonna support that hobby she claims is a job?”

“Josh. Stop,” you said, having heard more than enough.

“No! This guy is acting like you still want him and there’s no way this loser-”

“Enough Josh!” you yelled, cutting him off.

“Screw this,” Bucky muttered as he turned to leave.

You got up to follow him.

“Don’t you dare follow me,” you snapped when you heard Josh shift behind you.

“Bucky!” you called, jogging after him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why is he even here?” Bucky replied, agitated.

You avoided the question.

“I’m sorry, he’s just in a bad way lately. Work is stressing him out and he’s been drinking tonight.”

“He’s a jerk.”

“Back there, yeah he was a jerk.”

“I swear if he comes out here,” Bucky began.

“He won’t. I promise.”

“Y/N what the hell is going on?”

“I told you, work is bad these days and-”

Bucky cut you off.

“No, I mean with you! What is going on with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean! I know you, I know you better than anyone and this isn’t you!” Bucky yelled.

“I don’t know,” you responded defensively.

“What are you doing? Living in a city you don’t like, working at a job you don’t like, you stopped writing! Why would you give up writing Y/N?!”

“It’s complicated!”

“It’s not! It’s not complicated!”

“You don’t know that Buck!”

“This isn’t you! You going out with that jerk?! He’s an entitled ass! We made fun of guys like that!”

“You caught him on a bad night,” you murmured.

“This isn’t about him! Screw him! This is about you, Y/N. What is going on with you?”

You dropped your head to avoid eye contact, tears threatening to spill over.

“I don’t know,” you whispered softly. “I don’t know.”

“Hey,” Bucky said, gently lifting your chin up. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I know,” you mumbled.

Bucky sighed.

“I’m gonna go. I’ll see you soon okay?”

“Okay,” you confirmed.

Bucky turned to walk away from you but stopped short. He whipped back around to face you and before you could get a word out, his lips were on yours, kissing you softly, almost hesitantly. It was only when you moved your hand to cup his jaw that he seemed to relax.

You pulled away suddenly.

“I’m sorry Bucky. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky gave you a sad smile.

“I know doll. Me too. Go back to your boyfriend.”

With that, he turned and walked away leaving you to figure out what the hell to do next.


	7. Chapter Six

The next morning, you knew Josh would be hungover and sleeping insomnia getting up before him wasn't difficult. You got dressed and threw on Bucky’s hoodie. It wasn't particularly cold out but you wanted to have the comfort of the familiar smell.

You walked to the Jeep and flipped through the CD holder until you found a CD Bucky had simply titled “Acoustic”. You popped it in and turned up the volume as the first song started to play.

You drove through the town towards your destination and thought about everything Bucky had said the night before. You knew he was right about all of it. He hadn't said anything you hadn't thought to yourself before. You didn't love New York as much as you thought you did when you first moved out there and you hadn't touched a piece of your personal writing in months. Josh was a whole different problem. It hadn't always been like this. When the two of you first started dating, he had been sweet and caring but somewhere along the line that had stopped. You had assumed it was a rough patch that would end eventually but maybe Josh was just finally showing you his true colors. You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice the other car parked in the lot when you arrived at the lake. As you walked down to the spot you had come to call your own, you couldn't help but notice how different the land looked, almost as if someone was consistently tending to it. You hoped that Stan hadn't passed or sold the land. When you sat down on the ground with your back up against a tree, you thought about all the things that had taken place at that very lake.

You fell in love with reading and eventually writing under the shade of that tree. The exact spot you were sitting was where you wrote your first short story and countless others after that.

You had your first innocent childhood kiss under that tree. You were nine years old when Bucky had run up to you and just kissed you. He had claimed Steve dared him to do it. But when he saw how upset it had made you he told you the truth. You would never forget his bright blue eyes staring into yours as he told you that you were the prettiest girl he had ever seen and he just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you.

Those were the same eyes that looked into yours when you had your first less than innocent kiss a few years later when you were sixteen. Your parents hadn't allowed you to date but Bucky waited patiently. The day after you sixteenth birthday Bucky took you out on your first official date. After taking you to dinner, he drove you to the lake where you stargazed until you broke the silence.

“Hey, Buck? Thanks for waiting for me. I know there have been other girls who have asked you out…” you trailed off.

“Doesn't matter doll. You’re the only girl I've wanted since I was eight years old.”

That night he kissed you until you felt like you couldn't breathe anymore but if that was the price you had to pay for kissing Bucky Barnes, so be it.

That lake was the first place he told you that he loved you. You'd never forget how simply and confidently he had said it. Like he was stating a fact or talking about the weather.

That lake was the place you would eventually lose your virginity to Bucky Barnes. It was messy and fumbly but you wouldn't change a thing. Bucky had been so sweet and concerned for you, making sure everything was okay before he did it.

That lake was also the place Bucky swore he was going to marry you someday. You were both eighteen and it was the last summer before the two of you were supposed to move to New York together.

“I know this isn't the time. We’re both kids still and we need to sort things out. But I promise you Y/N. I’m gonna marry you someday. I’ll build you a house right here on this lake if you want.”

“I would live in a box with you James Buchanan Barnes,” you said with a giggle.

Someone clearing their throat behind you pulled you from your memories.

“Bucky? What are you doing here?” You questioned.

“I believe we decided years ago that this lake belonged to the two of us,” Bucky said with a smirk.

You laughed and rolled your eyes.

“But um actually,” he started, staring down at his boots while he kicked a stray piece of gravel. “I bought his land a few years ago. Stan gave me a really good price. I’ve been planning and I think I’m gonna start building soon.”

“That's incredible Buck. I always thought a house out here would be beautiful.”

“I know,” he practically whispered.

You both stood in silence for a while, staring out at the water.

“Y/N. I need to tell you something. That girl I was with the other day at Wanda’s place, she's just a friend. We went out once or twice but she needed a favor with a car she's getting. That's why we met up.”

You turned to face him.

“Why are you telling me this?”

He cupped your face in his hands.

“I didn't want you to think I was with someone because I’m still in love with you Y/N. And I think you're in love with me too.”

You sighed.

“I’m with Josh Bucky,”

“I know. But God, don't you see it? He's not a good guy Y/N. And you deserve the best guy. I don't know if I'm the best guy but I do know that if you let me I'd spend the rest of my life trying to be good enough for you.”

You could feel your tears threatening to spill so you acted on instinct, wrapping your arms around Bucky, silently asking him to hold you. He did and rubbed your back, kissing your head until you spoke.

“Why did you leave?” You whispered. “We had a plan Bucky. You were gonna come with me to New York but you just bailed.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied as you pulled away from his embrace, but he kept his hands on your hips as if he wasn't ready to let you go fully yet.

“I couldn't hold you back though. I knew if I went with you, you would be worried about me all the time. I'm not a city guy and you would've been fawning over me the whole time. And I love you for that, I really do. But I needed you to have the full college experience. And when it came time to tell you… I just couldn't. I knew you would've tried to get me to go or you would've stayed here and I think that if either of those things would have happened, we would resent each other. But I know I fucked up. I know that I don't deserve you or your trust but I’m willing to fight for it. I’m willing to fight for you.”

“Okay,” you replied simply.

“Okay?” Bucky asked with a furrowed brow.

“I think its about time that I let it go so yeah, okay. But I swear to God if you pull something like that again Barnes, I’ll push you out of a moving train. I’m an adult. I can make my own choices. I could've then and I can now.”

Bucky nodded.

“I know. I know that and I'm so sorry that I made that choice for you,”

You sighed.

“I know. But I have to get back.”

“Back to Josh?”

“Yeah. Back to Josh,” you murmured out in defeat.

“I’ll see you tonight though? I know you're not coming to the rehearsal dinner but we’re gonna head to the bar after. You should come out with us.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” you said with a smile.

You made your way back to the inn, enjoying Bucky’s mix CD along the way as you psyched yourself up to see Josh. Part of you hoped he was still sleeping but as you walked in the door, you realized you weren't going to be that lucky.

“Where were you?” He snapped.

“Out,” you answered simply.

“Out where? Out with Bucky? You’re still wearing his shirt.”

“God, can you just let it go? I was out taking some time for myself because Lord knows that you don't want to spend any time with me.”

“Not when you're acting like a bitch!”

“Oh, I’m being a bitch?! Josh last night you were such an ass I don't even have the words to describe it,” you scoffed.

“Maybe if you weren’t eye fucking-”

“I don't wanna fight!” You shouted, cutting off his sentence.

“Fine, whatever. I’m taking a shower.”

You groaned and flung yourself onto the bed.

After a few hours of tense silence, you decided to get up and start getting ready for the night. Natasha had texted you that everyone was done at the rehearsal and they were reconvening at the local dive bar. You put on your outfit, ripped jeans, a slightly oversized tee that you tucked in and a baggy sweater before leaving the bathroom. You sat down on the edge of the bed to slip on some shoes. Josh looked at you and finally spoke up.

“Where are you going?”

“Wow! He speaks!” You gasped sarcastically.

Josh just raised an eyebrow in response.

“I’m going to meet everyone at the bar.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. You're not going out and seeing that loser again.”

“Okay, one Bucky is not a loser so stop being a dick and two I’m a grown ass woman. I’m going. Bye.”

You walked down to your borrowed car and yet again switched out the CD’s to find something more upbeat than the acoustic songs you had favored earlier in the day. Once you found the right song, you blasted the volume and you were off.

It didn't take long for you to arrive at the bar. You parked in the attached lot and made your way inside. The music was loud, as were the people inside the bar. You looked around, trying to find your friends. On your left sat a bar, the back shelf filled with half-empty bottles of liquor. Along the back wall, there were dartboards hanging up near an area with a pool table that was covered in old stickers. You spotted your friends and waved at them before stopped off at the bar to order a drink. You wandered over to them and fell into easy conversation. Memories were shared along with plans for Steve and Peggy’s wedding the next day. The night was going great, you and Bucky seemed to be able to hold a conversation without any incident. You were laughing at something Bucky had said when you felt someone wrap their arms around you from behind. You were just about to throw your elbow back and scream when they leaned forward to speak.

“Hey baby, miss me?” Josh asked.

Your eyes darted to Bucky who was clearly seething.

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter Seven

You pulled yourself from Josh’s embrace.

“Why are you here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You wanted to spend time together right? Well, I’m here. Let’s spend time together,” he responded.

You felt everyone’s eyes on you as you battled what to do. Not wanting to cause a scene, you rolled your eyes and walked over to where Clint and Natasha were throwing darts. You could feel Bucky’s eyes watching you but when you turned to look at him, he looked away.

The night continued on that way for a while, Josh seemingly always on his phone until you moved closer to Bucky, then he would suddenly be by your side, draping himself all over you. You could smell on his breath that he was drinking and from his movements, you could tell that he was already drunk.

You walked over to the bar and Josh followed behind quickly. You leaned over the bar and ordered yourself a Jack and Coke. Josh had set his phone down on the bar to get his wallet out and you happened to glance down. There, plain as day, you saw a texted from someone called ‘Alyssa’.

“Hey baby done with the gf yet? Come home to meeeee”

You could see that there was a picture attached to the message but you had no interest in seeing what it was. Josh looked over at you and he instantly knew something was wrong. Tears were forming in your eyes and you wouldn’t look directly at Josh. He reached out and touched your arm.

“Baby? What’s wrong?”

You slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you fucking touch me. Who the hell is Alyssa?” You hissed.

“Who?”

“Don’t you dare try and play fucking dumb with me! Who the fuck is Alyssa?”

“She’s a girl I know.”

“And just how well do you know her?”

Josh started to answer but you cut him off.

“How long have you been screwing her behind my back?”

Josh sighed.

“A few months.”

“A few months? So all those nights with the guys? All those nights I was waiting in OUR apartment for you to come home, you were fucking her?”

“Yes but baby, I love you! She was a mistake. She didn’t mean anything. I just slipped up. Me and you we started fighting and I slipped up. I made a mistake baby, please don’t overreact.”

“I can’t do this right now,” you mumbled, turning to leave the bar.

You knew your group of friends were confused as you jogged towards the exit, you could explain to them later but you heard Josh calling to you as he followed you out. You just needed to be away from everyone else at that moment. Maybe some fresh air would clear your head. You weren’t looking when you walked out the door, crashing straight into Bucky who grabbed your arms so you wouldn’t topple over.

When you looked up at Bucky with tears in your eyes and running down your cheeks, his grip tightened on you.

“Y/N, doll what happened? Are you okay?”

You shook your head and tried to answer.

“I… um…. Josh he… and I…” you stuttered out.

He didn’t hesitate before pulling you into his chest, holding you close in an attempt to calm you down. You heard a scoff behind you. 

“Of course. Of course, you run to him.”

Bucky pulled away from you and protectively moved you behind him.

“I think it’s time for you to go,” he said sternly.

“I’m not leaving until I talk to Y/N,” Josh replied.

By this point, Steve and Peggy had come outside to see if they could check up on you. Peggy spotted you with your head resting on Bucky’s back and a death grip on his hand. She rushed over.

“Y/N, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Josh interrupted. “She’s just being dramatic like usual! Y/N get in the car and let’s go!”

Bucky started to respond but Peggy beat him to it.

“I’m not talking to you, you sniveling little shit, so shut your goddamn mouth.”

She turned back to you and starting rubbing your back trying to get you to talk.

“He’s… he’s been cheating on me,” you whispered.

That was all Bucky needed to hear. Steve saw the look in his best friend’s eyes and knew things were about to go from bad to worse quickly.

“Y/N, Peggy, let’s go back inside for a minute.”

You shook your head and pressed in closer to Bucky. He felt your resistance and turned around, putting his hands on your shoulders and leaning down to your eye level.

“Y/N, I need you to go inside with Steve and Peg okay?”

You started to protest when Bucky cut you off.

“Please, doll. We both know I gotta do this.”

You looked into his blue eyes and nodded slightly. Bucky looked over to Steve who put his arm around your shoulders and guided you back into the bar.

Steve sat you on a stool not too far from the door and grabbed you a glass of water. A few moments later, you heard shouting coming from outside and feet shuffling on the concrete. You knew exactly what Bucky was doing. He had never been a violent person. Bucky would never hit someone for anything they did to him. But God help them if they did anything to someone he cared about.

Not long after the shouting started, there was no more noise coming from outside. Bucky came bursting through the bar door, chest heaving and looking around frantically. When his eyes landed on you he walked over quickly, settling his bruised hands on your arms.

“Are you okay sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I just don’t wanna be here anymore,” you sighed.

“Okay, I’m taking you back though.”

You just nodded and jumped off your bar stool. You quickly hugged Peggy and Steve while apologizing for the mess. They quickly brushed it off and said they would see you at the wedding tomorrow. Bucky kept his hand on your lower back as he guided you over to the truck he had been driving while you had his Jeep. He opened the passenger door for you and waited for you to slide in. You hesitated.

“Buck? I don’t wanna be alone tonight.”

He smiled.

“Alright doll, come back to my place.”

You settled into the car with Bucky and he started driving. The radio was playing softly in the background and you smiled. The song that was playing was the same one that you and Bucky had your first ‘real’ kiss to all those years ago. You glanced over at Bucky and judging from the smirk on his face, he had been thinking about the same thing.

It didn’t take long for you to arrive at Bucky’s home. It was a beautiful smaller house, painted a light gray with white trim. The yard was neatly kept and you expected the inside looked the same. You were proven right when Bucky opened the door and gestured for you to go inside. He said something about getting clothes and left you alone to wander around. You looked at the books on his living room table, the art hanging on the walls before you spotted a mantle full of pictures. Some were newer and some were older, Bucky had pictures of his family and friends and upon closer inspection, he also had a picture of the two of you up.

It was at a bonfire, although you couldn’t remember much about that exact night- they had all started to blend together through the years. You did remember how you and Bucky had become the subject of this particular photo. Wanda, always a sucker for anything vintage, had gotten a Polaroid camera earlier in the week and had spent most o the night snapping pictures of everyone. This picture was a little on the blurry side but you could tell it was you and Bucky. You were sitting on a bench together, you face tucked into his chest, laughing at something someone had said and there was no doubt about it, the boy in that photo was in love with that girl. He was looking down at you and grinning. Even though the blur of the photo you could see it in his eyes. He was madly in love with you.

“That’s my favorite picture of us,” Bucky commented, making you jump since you didn’t hear him come up behind you.

“Yeah,” you sighed. “It’s really nice.”

“Here,” Bucky said, handing you a pile of his clothes. “I thought you might want something to change into so you were a little more comfortable. The bathroom is around the corner if you don’t wanna get naked in my living room.”

You chuckled and mumbled a ‘thanks’ before heading in the direction Bucky had indicated. As you walked into the bathroom, you faced the mirror and took in your reflection. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying, your makeup was running everywhere and your hair was a mess from running your fingers through it. You sighed deeply. How had things gotten this bad? You knew Josh wasn’t the best guy anymore but you didn’t think he would cheat on you. Deciding not to dwell on it, you splashed some water on your face and used a few tissues to try and remove your makeup. You looked in one of Bucky’s drawers and found a hair tie so you pulled your hair back and up out of your face. You changed into the clothes Bucky had given you, a soft old tee shirt and sweatpants, then headed back out to find him.

He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He was wearing sweatpants similar to yours and tank top which drew your attention to the scarring on his left shoulder that you hadn’t seen before. Bucky noticed you observing him.

“Happened when I was overseas. A blast went up, burned my shoulder pretty bad. Could’ve been worse though,” he said to answer your silent question.

You moved across the room and sat down facing him, tucking your legs underneath you. You glanced at the TV and noticed a rerun of Friends was on.

“How are you doing?” You started. “After coming back from all that I mean.”

“It was really bad when I first came back. I had night terror almost every night. I still have them sometimes, and my anxiety is probably a lot worse than when we were kids. I don’t think any of it will ever completely go away but I’ve learned to cope.”

“I’m so sorry Buck. God, I just abandoned you. All of you. But you went to war and I just never checked on you or Steve.”

“Hey don’t apologize for that. I hurt you and you had every right to be mad at me. I know I don’t deserve a second chance with you. Even if it’s just as friends.”

“I said before all is forgiven, Buck. I meant it. Everything just got so messed up. I left this town and maybe I left part of myself here,” you sighed.

“Can I ask you something? Two something’s actually?”

You nodded. 

“Why’d you quit writing? You were so talented Y/N. And why did you ever start dating that prick?”

“I don’t know why I stopped writing. I told myself and everyone else it was a money thing. And that’s at least a little true but it was more than that. I think I was so scared of failing that I just never tried. Because you can’t fail at something if you never try to succeed at it,” you answered honestly. “As for Josh… he wasn’t always this bad. He was so sweet until we moved in together and I thought that maybe that was just what happened to people who lived together. And maybe I started believing all the stuff he was telling me. So I stayed. Because it was easier than facing the fact that I met the love of my life when I was eight and I had already lost him.”

Bucky had taken your hand while you were speaking and with his free hand he wiped away the stray tears that had begun to fall. You leaned into his touch and smiled a little. Bucky leaned in towards you and. You reciprocated his gesture. Just before your lips were about to meet, there was a pounding at his front door.

Bucky sighed and shook his head.

“Hold that thought doll.”

You watched as Bucky got up off the couch and walked over to answer the door.

“James Barnes?” A gruff voice asked.

“Yeah, that’s me. Can I help you?”

You couldn’t see who Bucky was talking to but you could hear the confusion in his voice.

“You need to come with us. You’re under arrest.”


	9. Chapter Eight

After seeing Bucky hauled off in handcuffs, you did the only thing you could think of- you called Steve Rogers, the unofficial captain of the group. You answered what questions you could. No, you didn’t know why. Yes, you were sure. Yes, you needed a ride to the station. No, this wasn’t a prank.

Steve came by to pick you up not too long after you hung up with him. The car ride was nearly silent, the only noise coming from your leg which was bouncing up and down frantically.

Steve pulled up to the station and you immediately got out of the car, quickly walking to the entrance, Steve following behind closely. The woman at the front desk glanced up when the two of you walked in.

“We’re looking for James Barnes,” you said urgently.

She leisurely looked his name up.

“He’s in holding, through the doors and around the corner.”

You and Steve both started off in that direction, following the woman’s directions until you arrived at yet another desk. The precinct was quiet, a few officers walking around handing each other files. Off to the side, you saw the holding cell. Bucky was sat on the ground with his head hanging down. The man behind the desk stopped you and Steve to ask what you needed. You couldn’t take your eyes off Bucky. You weren’t listening to the conversation the officer and Steve were having until he nudged you forward.

“You go talk to Buck, keep him company while I go sort out his bail situation.”

You nodded and walked over to Bucky who stood up when he saw you coming.

“Bucky what the hell is going on?”

“Josh called the cops, said I assaulted him so here I am.”

“Oh my God Buck, I am so-”

He cut you off.

“Do you remember the time you said you wanted an adventure? So we drove way out to the swimming hole past Banner’s Bend? We took my dad’s old truck which we knew was a bad idea. Then we were driving back and we broke down. We were stranded, middle of nowhere, no phone.”

“Why are you telling me this Bucky?”

“You kissed me and said we were gonna be late anyway, I’ll never forget that smile on your face,” he paused and smiled to himself. “So we stayed out all night, slept in the back of the truck and watched the stars.”

“Why…”

“We were of course grounded when we finally got back. Our parents were furious. Do you remember?”

“Of course I do. I just don’t know why-”

“Why is love so much easier when you’re 16?”

“I dunno. I guess people haven’t hurt you yet.”

Bucky sighed.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Both of you sat in silence for a moment before Steve came back with an officer.

“You’re free to go, young man. Your bail has been taken care of. Just make sure you come to your court date.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bucky was released from the cell and the three of you silently headed out to Steve’s car. It was quickly decided that Steve would take the two of you to Bucky’s place then after a few hours of sleep, you and Bucky would go over to the inn to pick up the things you needed to get ready for the wedding. Steve dropped the two of you off and bid you a goodnight before he headed off to get some sleep before his big day.

You walked back into Bucky’s house and he sighed, shrugging off his jacket and smiling tightly at you before walking you up to his bedroom.

“We should get a few hours of sleep before we go get your stuff. Make yourself at home, you take the bed- the sheets are clean, I’ll stay on the couch,” he babbled.

Before you could protest, he walked out of the bedroom and left you alone with your thoughts. You slipped into the sheets that smelled entirely of Bucky and laid wide awake. What were you going to do? You couldn’t stay with Josh in New York anymore, that much was obvious. But you had nowhere else to stay in the city. You could get a shitty apartment but that could take awhile. Maybe you could ask Josh if you could crash on his couch for a few weeks while you got yourself resettled in the city. You briefly thought about moving back here but ruled it out almost immediately. You weren’t ready to give up on that dream yet. You had wanted it for so long and maybe it wasn’t everything you had dreamed but it was still something. You fell asleep with a brain filled with questions and no answers at all.

Meanwhile, downstairs Bucky was wide awake on the couch. He was just as confused as you were. He wanted you back, that wasn’t up for debate. But did you want to come back? He knew he could make you happy. You could move in with him, or maybe into an apartment if you weren’t ready for all that yet. Bucky knew that you wanted to write and he could support you in that, help get you on your feet until something you wrote took off. But did you want that? Did you even want him? Bucky tossed and turned all night on the couch, the question gnawing at his brain- did you want him the way he wanted you?

The next morning you woke up to Bucky knocking on the door the bedroom gently pushing it open.

“Hey, I’ve got coffee downstairs if you want it,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” you replied, getting off of Bucky’s bed. “After you.”

The two of you went downstairs and had your coffees, barely talking to each other, both of you caught up in your own thoughts. Bucky suggested that the two of you head over to the inn to pick up your stuff. You quickly agreed and set off in that direction, still driving in almost absolute silence. When you got to the inn, Bucky took off his seatbelt in an attempt to follow you in.

“You know what Buck, maybe I should go in alone? Josh probably won’t want to see you and we probably shouldn’t make things worse.”

Bucky sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Do you want me to pick you up for the wedding?”

“No, no. I can get myself there. I’ll see you in a bit.”

You heard Bucky drive away as you walked into the lobby. You took a deep breath and headed up towards your room. You let yourself in and saw Josh sitting on the bed.

“Hi,” he murmured.

“Hi,” you replied. “I just need to grab my stuff and get ready for the wedding.”

“Yeah, I switched my flight over. I leave in a few hours, I figured it probably wouldn’t be great for me to go to the wedding with you anymore but can we please talk?”

“Uh, yeah I guess. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize. I know that I hurt you and I’m so sorry for that. I don’t want to give you excuses because they would all be bullshit. I’m really sorry that we ended up this way.”

“Me too, but I need your help with a few things,” you whispered.

“Anything. Anything you need.”

“I need you to drop the charges against Bucky. He was justified in hitting you and it’s over now. Please just let it all go.”

“I was mad about losing you when I called. I’ll call in a bit to have the charges dropped. He should be fine by the week’s end,” he mumbled.

“And one more thing,” you hesitated. “Can I crash on the apartment couch for a little bit? Just while I figure out where I’m going and what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, of course, you can, as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” you glanced at the clock. “I should probably get ready for the wedding.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll leave you to it, maybe go grab some lunch or something,” he said smiling at you as he left you to get ready. Clint had texted you that he had taken it upon himself to bring you Bucky’s jeep back so you had a ride to the wedding.

You took your time showering and then styling your hair and applying your makeup in a simple way. You slipped into your dress, running your hands over the black lace of the top half of the dress and creme colored skirt of the dress before slipping into a pair of matching ballet flats and slipped a statement ring with a large peach gem on your index finger. You took one last look in the mirror and headed out towards the wedding venue.


	10. Chapter Nine

___________________

You pulled into the gravel parking lot and hopped out the car. Following the signs to where you needed to go for the wedding, you observed your surroundings. A wooden barn stood to the right with lights strung all around it, Peggy had told you that was where the reception was being held. On your left sat white wooden folding chairs, lined with metal tins of wildflowers to create a makeshift aisle. You took a seat, still so lost in observation that you didn’t notice the blue eyes watching you from afar. 

___________________

Bucky watched you settle into your seat, looking around at the decor of the wedding venue. You looked beautiful as always and Bucky was pleased to see that Josh wasn’t with you. Bucky hated that Josh had hurt you but he couldn’t help but feel relieved that it probably meant you were single. A voice tore him from his admiration of you. 

“She looks beautiful today huh?” 

“She’s always beautiful Peg,” Bucky said with a sigh, turning to face Peggy. “But no one is as beautiful as you.” 

“Hush Barnes. You love her yes?” 

“Peggy it’s your wedding day! Leave the meddling alone for a bit.” 

“It is my wedding day so listen to me. Tell her how you feel. Ask her to stay or tell her you’ll go with her. Do something because no one can stand to look at your lost puppy dog face anymore,” Peggy lectured sternly. 

Bucky didn’t have a chance to respond before the wedding planner told everyone to get into their places. Peggy grabbed onto his arm as he turned to leave. 

“Say something Buck. You don’t have anything to lose,” she said sympathetically. 

___________________

 

You watched as Bucky took his spot next to Steve and returned his smile when he caught your eye. The music started up and Peggy’s bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Natasha winked at you and Wanda gave you a small wave. You didn’t recognize the other bridesmaid but they all looked beautiful in the long, sleeveless burgundy dresses that had been chosen. 

As the music changed over, everyone stood to see Peggy walk down the aisle. Carrying a bouquet of wildflowers, Peggy seemed to float down the aisle. She looked absolutely beautiful in the simple, flowing wedding dress. Once she made it to the end of the aisle, she handed off her flowers and Steve took both of her hands in his. You caught Bucky’s eye again and stopped listening for a moment, too concentrated on the man looking back at you. You both gave each other smiles but didn’t drop the eye contact. Eventually, you mouthed to Bucky “Pay attention”. In response, he grinned and looked at his feet before returning his gaze to Peggy and Steve, though he was still glancing at you from the corner of his eye every few moments. The time had come for the wedding vows, Steve began with his. 

“I promise to listen to your advice and occasionally take it. I promise to never keep score, even when I’m totally winning. I promise to always admire and protect your determined and kind heart. I promise I will love you forever,” Steve finished with tears in his eyes. 

Peggy took a breath and then began her vows. 

“Steve, you just made me a lot of promises and I intend to do the same. But there’s one thing I can’t promise you. I can’t promise to love you perfectly. I can promise to love you messily and overwhelmingly. I promise to always laugh at your jokes even when they’re dumb. I promise to always be in your corner, even when you’re wrong. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives.” 

You wiped the tears from your eyes and glanced back at Bucky who was staring right at you. You heard your friends continue the ceremony but all you could see was Bucky and all of his promises came rushing back to you. Promises that were made when you were eight and when you were sixteen and every age in between. The promises to love you, to be your partner in crime, to protect you. The promises to take care of you and marry you. The promise of a family and forever. And looking at Bucky, you knew he was reminiscing on the same promises you were. 

You tore your eyes away from Bucky to see Steve and Peggy say their “I do’s”. When Steve and Peggy finally sealed it with a kiss, you couldn't help but be at least a little jealous that it wasn’t you and Bucky. 

Everyone ascended back up the aisle and you dropped your eyes as Bucky walked past you. It was a flurry of activity as the reception started. Drinks were flowing and food was served. Speeches were given and eventually, Steve and Peggy made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. You watched at Steve and Peggy held each other close, whispering and giggling to each other. You were so engrossed in watching two people so obviously in love with each other, you didn’t notice Natasha sit down next to you until she spoke. 

“They look happy huh?” 

“Yeah,” you said with a smile. “They really do.” 

“What about you?” she questioned. 

“What about me?” 

“What’s gonna make you that happy? Who is gonna make you fall in love with your life like that? What’s gonna make you live your life and not just exist?” 

“That’s not what I’m doing,” you defended. 

“This is gonna be so much easier if we don’t bullshit each other,” she replied with a smirk. 

“Okay, fine. Maybe that is what I’m doing a little. But it’s complicated.” 

“Really? Because the way I see it, there’s a boy and a girl and they’re so in love with each other it’s sickening. But they can’t quite get there because the girl has too much pride to function and the boy is terrified of losing her again. Personally, I believe if they just talked it out and stopped brooding, they might have a fighting chance.” 

She gave you a sympathetic smile and squeezed your arm before walking away to find Clint and give you time to think. 

___________________

Bucky watched you as the night went on. Drinking and dancing with your friends, laughing when Sam dramatically dipped you. You were walking over to the bar when Bucky got an idea. He made his way over to the DJ and requested a song. A few minutes later, he watched a gentle smile play on your lips as you heard the opening notes. It was now or never. He quickly walked to where you were sitting. 

“Dance with me?” he asked, sticking out his hand for you to take. 

You hesitated. 

“C’mon doll, I know you love this song.” 

You couldn’t stop the grin spreading across your face as you took Bucky’s hand. He led you to the dance floor and slipped an arm around your waist and took your hand in the other. You laid your hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him as you swayed to the music. 

“You look absolutely stunning tonight Y/N.” 

“Thanks, Buck,” you said, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment. You spoke again a moment later. 

“Remeber our prom night?” you asked as you laid your head on Bucky’s chest. 

He chuckled. 

“I remember being a nervous wreck. And asking my ma to teach me how to dance the night before. I also remember how beautiful you looked that night.” 

You took a deep breath, inhaling Bucky’s scent and snuggling a little further into his chest. 

“I remember dancing with you almost exactly like this,” you murmured. 

“I should have never let you go,” Bucky said, his voice cracking. 

“Hey,” you said, lifting your head to meet his eyes. “I’m here now right?” 

You paused before taking a leap and studdering out your next thought. 

“And maybe I could figure out a way to come back here? Go back to the city to sort things out and then figure something out to stay here?” 

You ran your hand down the side of his face, feeling the stubble under your fingertips. You titled your head to the side and pushed up slightly to meet his lips. That was all Bucky needed before he pulled you closer than you thought possible and pressed his lips to yours. Bucky moved his hand to the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss. 

“What the fuck?” said a familiar voice from behind you. 

You pulled away quickly from Bucky. 

“Josh? What are you doing here?” 

He scoffed and walked out. 

You gave Bucky an apologetic smile and jogged after Josh. 

“Josh! Josh stop! Why are you here?” 

He avoided your question. 

“So you’re allowed to cheat on me but I’m the fucking villain in this story?” he questioned.   
“I didn’t cheat on you! I never did!” you defended. 

“Whatever. We both know that’s bullshit. I know you said you could stay in the apartment until you got yourself figured out but I’m taking that back. Get your shit out of my apartment by the end of the week.” 

Josh turned around and stormed away. You knew there was no point in going after him, his mind was made up. You felt someone touch your back. 

“Hey doll, is everything okay?” Bucky asked. 

You whipped around and pushed his hand off of you, anger coursing through your veins and taking over. 

“No! Nothing is okay Bucky! You just walk around kissing people like it doesn’t fucking matter what the consequences are!” you yelled. 

“Woah, woah. That’s not what I was doing.” 

“Well you did and now I’m fucking homeless. So thanks for that Bucky. That’s for ruining my life once again.” 

“When did I…” 

You cut him off. 

“When you bailed on me. Did you know I almost failed my first semester of college?” you began, tears filling your eyes. “I didn’t want to leave my room except to party so I could get drunk and try to forget you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Wondering what the hell I did to make you stop loving me so damn quickly,” you said, tears flowing freely now. 

“Hey, hey come here,” Bucky said, trying to pull you into his arms. 

You pushed him away from you again. 

“Stop, this was never gonna work. Me and you. I don’t even know that I can count on you! You’re here and I’m in New York. I can’t give that up yet. And I’m sorry. I know that I led you on but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep pretending. I think I just need to forget Bucky. Forget about you and this place. I’m sorry.” 

With that, you turned and walked away, leaving Bucky behind.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it y’all. The last full chapter of Come Back… Thank you guys SO much for all the support on this one. The next thing on my to write list is a Steve Rogers series.

After you made it back to the inn, you flung yourself on the bed and let the tears fall. You knew you had messed up. You knew it moments after walking away from Bucky but it didn't change anything. He might not have ruined your life then or now but you weren't wrong when you said it had all been a mistake. Being 16 and in love didn't mean the two of you could just pick up where you left off. You had gotten over him once, you could do it again, right? You got out of bed and took what was left of your makeup off before taking off your dress and getting back into bed. It was too late now anyway. Bucky probably went back into the reception and continued on with his night like nothing happened. 

_____________________

Bucky left the reception shortly after you did, he couldn't find it in himself to be in a party mood. He thought back to what you had said. He never thought you took the breakup that hard. He always assumed you went the romcom route, having a good cry and then moving on with your life immediately after. It killed him that he was the reason for any pain in your life. And here he was doing it again. He loved you. He loved you more than he ever thought possible. But more than that, he knew you. He knew you weren’t happy. He could see it in the way your smile faded just a little when someone asked you about New York or your job. But he also knew that after the countless arguments with your parents, you weren't about to just give up. Bucky got himself ready for bed and tossed and turned until his phone lit up with a text from Steve. 

I’m taking her to the airport tomorrow. 10 am. Don't be late. 

Bucky smiled to himself. He wouldn’t ask you to stay again. It wasn’t fair to keep pressuring you. But at least he could say goodbye, even if it killed him inside. 

_____________________

You sat in Steve’s car, both of you silent as he drove you to the airport. You had told him you could find another ride but he insisted on it until you finally caved. So far, neither one of you had brought up the night before. Steve pulled up to the airport and walked you in. You knew you at least needed to apologize about last night. 

“Steve, I am so sorry about last night. I cause a scene and then I bailed and-”

Steve stopped you before you could continue. 

“It’s okay Y/N. There wasn't a scene that anyone noticed and I understood why you left. But I do need you to know that Bucky wasn’t trying to mess anything up for you.”

“I know. And he didn't really. I was just upset and overreacting,” you said. 

“I am so glad to hear you say that because…” he trailed off, pointing behind you. 

You turned and saw Bucky standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. 

You turned back to Steve and rolled your eyes. 

“You just can’t help but meddle huh?” you said with a grin. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, pulling you in for a hug. 

You knew you were gonna miss Steve. You had missed him before and this trip just made it worse. Besides Bucky, Steve had been your best friend for years. Even when he was the smallest guy in your class, he was always looking out for you and doing his best to protect you. You helped each other through everything big or small. He helped you fill out the application for NYU and you held his hand when he had to bury his mother. Steve was there when your parents would fight and you were there when his house was too quiet. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” you whispered, tears filling your eyes. 

“I’m gonna miss you too buddy. But you know I’m always here for you. No matter what.” 

Steve kissed the top of your head as he released you, wishing you a safe flight and heading back out the door. 

You turned back to Bucky and started talking before he could. 

“I’m sorry Bucky. I was a bitch last night and I didn’t mean the things I said. I was upset at the situation and I just started yelling at whoever was closest and that was you.” 

Bucky gave you a small smile, forgiving you instantly. 

“It’s okay Y/N. I just wanted to see you off. I didn’t want to leave things like that.” 

“Me either,” you replied. 

Bucky took a deep breath, preparing to let you go. Instead, when he opened his mouth, something else entirely came out. 

“Stay. Stay here with me, please. We can make this work Y/N. We aren't kids anymore, I love you so much. When I picture my future, I picture you. We can figure this all out together. Come back, stay with me. Move in with me and write what you love again.” 

You attempted to speak but Bucky stopped you. 

“I know you’re gonna say something about money but don’t. I can help you.” 

You tried again to object but Bucky wasn't having it. 

“I have money now, you'll have money later. Even if you don’t, it doesn't matter Y/N. You’re dreams and your happiness are so much more important. I really think I can make you happy Y/N. I love you, please just give us a chance.” 

“I can’t Bucky! I can’t come back here. I can’t fail again. I need to do this. I need to prove to myself and my parents and everyone else who called me crazy for going to New York that I’m not a failure. I’m sorry Bucky.” 

You placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and walked away from him once again, tears filling your eyes. 

-one month later- 

True to his word, Josh kicked you out almost immediately when you arrived back in the city. On such short notice, the only place you could find was over budget and the size of a shoebox. You were determined to make it work though. Until you walked into your office building a week later and found out you had been fired. Your articles weren’t doing well enough anymore and they no longer had room for you on staff. Leaving you with the smallest of severance pay and a bruised ego, you set out to find another job. Finding a writing job had proved nearly impossible so instead, you found yourself here, at a shitty hole in the wall diner, waiting tables. 

It seemed that today the universe had it out for you. Twenty minutes into your double shift, a kid spilled a soda on you, leaving you sticky for the rest of the day. Not long after that, a customer ‘accidentally’ grabbed your ass and somehow your boss got mad at you for ‘inappropriate behavior’. The rest of your shift dragged on, getting stiffed on tips and tables, leaving you worried about making your rent on time this month. And to top off your horrendous day, halfway through your walk home, the skies opened up and left you drenched. 

You walked into your building and saw the elevator was down for maintenance. Throwing your head back and groaning, you started up the stairs to your apartment. When you finally got to your door, you were shocked to see Bucky sat in front of it. When he looked up and saw you staring at him, he pushed up off the floor and moved out of your way so you could unlock the door. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I needed to see you. Please, can I come in?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

You unlocked the door to the cramped studio apartments and immediately felt embarrassed for Bucky to see it. Money was tight so decorating or repainting wasn't an option, leaving you with grungy looking walls and tattered second-hand furniture. Books were piled everywhere, along with boxes of clothes you hadn’t been able to find space for. Suffice to say, you didn’t exactly look like you were killing it. You were about to tell Bucky you needed to change out of your wet clothes when he started talking. 

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about you this past month. God, Y/N, please come back home with me,” Bucky blurted out. 

“Bucky! We’ve had this conversation a million times. I can’t!”

“You can!” 

“Are you crazy?” you asked. 

“Probably,” he conceded. “But do it, come with me.” 

“I can’t do that,” you said dismissively. 

“You don’t think you can do it but you can! You can do whatever you want!” 

“It’s not what I want!” 

“It is what you want! I know you.” 

“You don’t know me. Not anymore Bucky.”

“Come back with me. We can work, we’ll live together, we’ll be together. It’s what we both want.” 

“No!” you yelled, losing your patients(SP) with this conversation. 

“I want to be with you. Here or back home. Where ever you want, name the place and I’m there. I just want to be with you. We can start over!” 

“There’s nothing to start.” 

“You can count on me now! I know you couldn't before and I know you're probably scared and to be honest I am too. But I am ready to be that guy now. The responsible guy that you can count on.” 

“No!” 

“I love you. We’re supposed to be together. I knew it when I met you when we were eight years old. I know it and you know it.” 

“No, no, no, no,” you repeated it like a mantra, trying to block out Bucky’s words. 

“Don’t say no just to make me shut up or to make me go away. Only say no if you really don’t want to be with me.” 

You looked into Bucky’s eyes and saw the desperation and slight hope there. You thought about the past month and the few days you were back in your hometown. You need to make a choice, once and for all.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it y’all. This is the end. Skip reading this if you want to miss all the sappy stuff. Writing this series has been nothing like I thought it would be. It’s made me cry and it’s made me smile like a maniac. It’s calmed me down and stressed me out. This all started with the smallest idea and through your encouragement, it became all it currently is. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for every comment and kudos. You’ll never know how much it all means to me. I'm more active and consistent on tumblr but I'm working on getting used to this platform as well. The next big thing I'm writing is a Steve Rogers series so be on the lookout for that.

_**-five years later-** _

You woke up slowly after reaching out and finding the bed cold. Sitting up and stretching, you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. You swung your legs out of the bed and walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee and bacon greeted you, as well as the sight of a man, facing away from you, bare-backed and green plaid pajama pants slung low on his hips. Careful not to alert him to your presence just yet, you quietly walked into the kitchen and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind.   
  
“Mornin’ handsome,” you mumbled as you kissed the spot between his shoulder blades. 

“Good morning Mrs. Barnes,” he said with a chuckle before turning around to face you.   
  
After placing a gentle kiss to your lips, he gestured to the coffee pot, a mug already sitting out in front of it.   
  
“Coffee’s ready, breakfast isn’t far behind.”   
  
You hummed in contentment kissing Bucky’s shoulder one last time before moving away to fix your coffee.   
  
“I’m gonna go sit on the porch for a bit, call me when breakfast is ready?” You requested.   
  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
  
You smiled and walked out of the kitchen towards the sliding glass door that led out to a porch, overlooking the lake.  Grabbing a blanket to combat the morning chill, you settled into the cushioned white wicker love seat and watched the water.   
  
The sun hit the ring on your left finger, drawing your attention to it. You smiled at it fondly. Bucky had made good on all the promises he had started making when the two of you were just kids.   
  
Nearly five years ago, you left New York and moved back to the town you grew up in. You and Bucky jumped right into living together, despite people telling you it was a mistake. Bucky, true to his word, supported you in every way possible while you figured out your next move. Eventually, you started a blog, posting short stories and other projects you worked on. One of those short stories made its way into a prominent magazine and you were now on your way to having a book published. The same day you found out you were officially published, Bucky drove you out to the lake that held so many firsts for the two of you and asked you to marry him.   
  
The ceremony took place there as well, small but filled with love and your best friends. Not long after that, the two of you started building your dream house, the house you were currently sitting in. It was a long process, stressful at times, but it all became worth it the first morning you woke up to the view of the spot where you fell in love with your husband.   
  
Your mind briefly moved to Josh. Last you had heard, the company he worked for had gone under and he was unemployed. And from the drunken voicemail you had gotten a few months ago, he was single as well.   
  
You were pulled from your thoughts by Bucky setting plates of food down on the glass table in front of you. He sat down next to you, placing his arm around the back of the loveseat and snagging some of your blanket from you to cover his legs. You took the opportunity to scoot closer to him, laying your head on his chest.   
  
“James?” you whispered.   
  
He hummed in acknowledgment and you looked up at him.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“For what?” he questioned.   
  
“For believing in me. For giving me a life I could have only dreamed of.”   
  
Bucky smiled and pulled you closer, kissing the top of your head in the process.   
  
“Thank you for coming back to me.” 

_**fin** _


End file.
